My Greatest Fears
by Cloudspi
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia seeks help from Natsu Dragneel, the schools most popular boy. Will he help her overcome her greatest fear or will he leave her in the dark alone?


My Greatest Fears

Cloudspi

* * *

**_A/N: I'm trying out a different road with this story, I hope it piqued your interests. Please I urge you to leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Is the ending too rushed? Was the story ok so far? I'd really like to know what you think~_**

* * *

**Fear can either restrict us or lead us to do even greater things**

It was her only chance, today was the day where she had built up enough courage to ask a guy who she personally believes in to help her.

It had been a week after she had escaped that miserable place, she wanted to see the world, not to be cooped up, four walls surrounding her with a continuous beep next to her bed every single day.

No.

She knew better than that, life was so much greater, beyond the confines of walls. That's what her mother taught her.

Running down the halls, her feet tapping against the hardwood floors as she ran, she tried her best to not bump into any of the other students. She had finally made it out to the court yard. There he was, Natsu Dragneel, the schools most loved and carefree student. Pink hair glowed beneath the suns radiant light, he was dribbling a basketball and smack mouthing another guy with jet black hair on the opposing team.

Taking the deepest breath and exhaling, she balled her fists in determination.

Walking to the court with the fastest pace she could manage, stopping at the edge of the boundaries.

"Natsu Dragneel!" She called.

This was it. There was no turning back now. She had the attention of seemingly the entire school. All those who were interested listened, the game in front of her came to a halt.

Call her crazy, but nothing was going to stop her now. Not the cat calls that she was receiving would even diminish her. The new girl, who had been distant since the moment she arrived at Fairy Tail High, had spoken her first words, publicly. As farfetched as it was, her sudden attendance had surprised the students and the teachers, not even Makarov had expected her.

Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of a powerful businessman was suddenly attending their school. The principal was baffled. According to the rumour mill, he had paled white when she barged into his office, asking to attend his school. But that was just the rumours, she heard them all and she wanted to stop the rumours, but she was unsure on how to go about it.

A hand waving in front of her had snapped her out of he daydreaming.

"Yo? Any body home?"

Natsu stood in front of her waving his hand just inches in front of her face, with the basketball looped under his other arm.

'Eek! When did he get there!?' Stepping back in surprise.

"Hey, I come in peace! I promise" He joked, smiling reassuringly at her.

She couldn't help but smile back, it was just something about his smile.

"Oii! Natsu you gonna come play or what?" the jet black haired man called out to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah princess, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'll be back in a moment" Natsu said, throwing the ball back into play towards one of his team members.

Watching him interact with his friends had made her smile.

You see, her father was a strict man, always sticking to the bigger plan, never taking into consideration anything else. So when things got off track at the beginning of last year, he distanced himself from her, not asking her how _treatment_ was going. Which led her to this moment today.

When he locked eyes with her once again he asked what she had wanted. Opening her mouth to answer but no words came out.

Her vision became blurry and her knees became weak. Trying to keep a straight face she locked her knees in an attempt to support herself.

"I-" She begun but immediately stopped when a sharp pain had pierced her brain. It felt like a spear had been shot through her skull.

Her eyes became one like those of a doe, when headlights were approaching and a heavy car was behind them.

Raising her hands up to her head and scrunching her hair in her fingers, screwing up her face in pain in the process. Before Natsu had the chance to ask her if she was ok, she let out a blood curdling scream and fell to her knees.

"Holy shit! Are you ok? Hey what's the matter?" Natsu frantically asked, also crouching down putting his broad hands on her slim shoulders.

"OI! Natsu, what the hell did you do to her?!" Gray called out behind him rushing to his side along with the other basketball players.

She didn't look at him or even acknowledge the fact that he was so close. Clenching her eyes shut, she couldn't help but let out another scream. The pain was excruciating. Her breath was heavy and her eyes had focused on the ground in front of her.

Natsu had ordered Gray to go find a teacher. He was unsure on what to do, they don't teach this in health class! Instead he had attempted to gain her attention instead. He knew shaking her was a bad idea in any situation instead he yelled at all the others to give her some space, which they complied with. The crowd that had surrounded them had begun whispering to themselves, wondering what had happened.

Her body had begun shake wildly. She weakly raised her head and had saw a blurred pinky mess in front of her. Reaching her hand out in front of her, no longer trusting her sense of vision. Her hand had found the young mans face who sat in front of her.

"I- I'm so scared...I can't see...I.." Before she could finish her soft whisper, her body begun to sway and fell forward into his lap.

Natsu's heart rate had seemed to speed up twice as much as it had before. Taking matters into his own hands, he lifted up the now unconscious girl in his arms and stood up.

"Make way, I'm coming through!" He demanded to the cluster of students before him. He needed to get to the nurses room as fast as he could and he couldn't just wait for the teacher, whilst an unconscious girl lay in his lap. The group had made way for him, he had picked up his pace and as fast as he could manage, he ran where the nurses office would be.

* * *

Natsu had asked to stay behind with her, despite not even knowing her name and missing class. He didn't care, she wanted him and he had to find out why. It was unusual for him to not know someone's name, usually he'd be the first to hear about someone, but this blonde girl who lay in front of him in the resting bed, knew him. What bothered him more was the fact that he could hear her tiny plea for help. No matter what he couldn't shake that one sentence out of his head. Even if he focused on cats!

"I'm scared" He repeated. "And you couldn't see"

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Natsu had begun to question her silent state.

"Hmm, I don't even know you, so why, why come to me?"

The blonde girl had started to shift under the covers of the bed. A small moan escaping her lips. Her eyelids had begun to flutter open. Blinking once, twice, she turned her head to see someone pacing around the room. He had heard her move and stopped, facing her with a blank looking.

"Where am I?" She asked rubbing her eyes to rid of the sleepiness and leaned up against the wall behind her. "How did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Natsu asked, furrowing his brows together.

Glancing up, she shook her head.

"I remember, I was running, I had to get somewhere. I know it was important, but after that my memory is blank..."

"You don't remember anything from earlier? Don't remember screaming or passing out?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, not again!" Lucy yelled, almost jumping out of bed, she quickly rushed past Natsu out the door and past the nurse who was going to check up on her.

"Wait! What!? Again? Hey wait up!" Natsu called out from behind her almost knocking the nurse over.

"Hey you two, don't go I have to run some tests!" The nurse called out from behind the two, sighing when they were long gone.

When Natsu had finally caught up to the blonde she was pacing back and forth, murmuring to herself.

"What do you mean again? This has happened before?" Natsu followed her pacing steps next to her.

"Yes" She answered simply, continuing to pace.

"Then you know the cause of it?" He urged her to continue.

"More or less"

"Mor... Hey can you stop pacing and look at me?" Natsu reached out and put his hands on her shoulders turning her towards him.

She looked up at him, brown eyes locking to onyx ones. His stare serious, and hers held worry behind them. Worry and fear.

"Can you tell me why you screamed and passed out earlier, please?" he pleaded, he needed to know. Something deep inside him, just had to know. The girl was mysterious, and the things she said earlier would continue to haunt him beyond dreamland. I'm scared, shaking the sentence out of his head he focused on the girl in front of him.

She had redirected her eyes to the ground. Her brows knitted together as if she was questioning whether or not she should tell him.

"First, promise me one thing." She asked keeping her eyes glued to the ground in front of her.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Will you show me what it means to live?" She asked looking up towards him.

He furrowed his brows together, it was certainly a unique request. He wouldn't know how to even begin with showing someone the meaning of life. Heck, he didn't even know it himself. Thinking this over for a moment he nodded his head in agreement.

"I will do the best to my ability, how's that?"

Her lips slanted. She wasn't sure if she should tell him after all. The last thing she wants is to be pitied. But her greatest fear, had become reality.

Taking a deep breath, she explained to him the very best she could, whilst keeping her emotions together. It was a rough topic to talk about after all. When she had finished feeding him information, he stood there like a gaping fish. In another situation it would have been humorous but in this case she wasn't sure how to respond; and quite frankly, neither did he.

"Please say something" She urged.

_I am Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm dying. _


End file.
